bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoldering King Alpha
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10595 |no = 851 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 91 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 49, 52, 58, 61, 63 |normal_distribute = 10, 20, 30, 20, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 47, 51, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 78, 86 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 15, 13, 15, 13, 13, 13, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 13, 13, 13, 13, 11, 11, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former disciple of Zevalhua the Supreme. Claiming power to be everything, it is said that Alpha challenged his mistress Zevalhua to test her power. This was the first time he came to understand the delight of giving one's all on the battlefield. However, the battle was interrupted thanks to one of Mare's tricks, forcing Alpha to retire after suffering a serious wound. Following the battle he received aid from a higher ranking god who offered him a barrier to slumber in while his wounds healed. |summon = A Summoner who relies on people. And I, who pledged myself to you. Hmph, I wonder who's stronger. |fusion = Do you grasp the importance of power? Hmph. Not even when it's so clearly depicted before you? |evolution = It seems I've grown. I suppose it means that now I can face even stronger opponents than before. | hp_base = 4370 |atk_base = 1756 |def_base = 1360 |rec_base = 1227 | hp_lord = 6318 |atk_lord = 2364 |def_lord = 1838 |rec_lord = 1665 | hp_anima = 7060 |rec_anima = 1467 |atk_breaker = 2562 |def_breaker = 2036 |atk_guardian = 2166 |def_guardian = 2036 |rec_guardian = 1566 |def_oracle = 1739 | hp_oracle = 6021 |rec_oracle = 1962 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Artemis' Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk for all Units & adds chance of slightly absorbing HP when attacking |lsnote = 50% chance to drain 3~5% HP from damage dealt |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Caldus Spread |bbdescription = 10 combo massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy & gradually recovers a great amount of HP for all allies over 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (1800~2100 + 10% of target Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 540 |sbb = Lava Grave |sbbdescription = 12 combo massive Fire elemental attack on all enemies & boosts own Atk relative to one's max HP |sbbnote = 10% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10594 |evointo = 10596 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Alpha2 }}